Sand And Water
by DieselFire
Summary: post heist from letty's POV; reflecting on her and Dom, where they stand and what happens to their relation ship from here...
1. Rest In Pieces

**Chapter One:**** Rest In Pieces**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Letty POV:**

I can't believe it…my car flipped, Vince is in the hospital and Dom...

I snort at the thought.

God only knows what the hell he's doing...

My ribs hurt like hell, it hurts to breath, hell, even to move...

We'd told Dom not to pull the last heist, and I'd only gone along with it because of that stupid fuckin' promise he made t' me about a goddamn beach in goddamn Mexico...

Now Leon and I are on our way to Rosarito to hide out until we've all caught up with each other...

We hadn't counted on Vince getting shot and ripping his arm to shreds.

We dont even know where Jesse wound up after he raced Tran for slips...

God...

Spilner's a cop or some shit from what I heard Dom and Mia fighting about...

I'm still slumped in the backseat against the window...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**Leon POV**

"Talk to me, girl..." I say, looking at Letty in the rearview mirror.

I'm freaking out, trying to hold it together long enough to get Letty somewhere safe. I'm not supposed to be in charge of shit...

That's Dom's job, or hell, Letty's if Dom's not around.

Well, he sure as shit ain't around now, but she's not in any condition to be in charge either.

I'm scared to death if she doesn't start talking i'm gonna get to Mexico only to find out she's died in the backseat.

"'m gonna kick...his...ass." she moaned; it even hurts to talk...

"Dom?" I ask, nodding a little to myself, trying to get her to keep talking.

She kicked the back of my seat on reflex, only to groan loud and hard from the pain that little action has sent shock waving through her body.

"Shit, girl...y' try t' kick his ass you really might end up dead..." I laugh before stopping myself.

Shit.

I don't know what's happened to Vince, where Jesse is, what kinda injuries Letty has...

I see her slide down onto the seat, curling up in a little ball…

The only position that doesn't hurt like hell right now.

"'s gonna be okay, chica..." I say, almost more for myself than for her.

"'f you say so..." she reaches up and flips her shades down over her eyes, flinching with every movement.

"No going to sleep..." I tell her louder, looking back over my shoulder as she flips her shades down. "We need'a switch cars…" I mutter.

"What?" she asks, not moving.

"Your Honda's lyin' in a ditch back there, Dom's is on the side of the fuckin' road, and here we are, just coincidentally, Mr. Officer, in an identical fucking car, down to the tires an' green glowy shit an' all."

"Leave it to us to be drivin' tricked out fuckin' cars..." she grouched.

"Needed the shit for the heists..." I laughed. "'kay so maybe the undercarriage was just showin' off a bit, but the other...?"

"Stupid fuckin' tires..."

"Hey now, what you got 'gainst those tires?" I raise my eyebrows, looking at her in the rearview mirror again

"Shut up…" She gave me a look that tells me she was being sarcastic.

"That Honda prolly saved your life..." I laugh, wishing I hadn't said anything almost the second the words are out of my mouth..." Assuming you don't still die on me... I can't help but continue the thought in my head.

"An' I got the broken ribs an' scratched up face t' prove it..."

"Y' don't know the ribs are broken..." I glance back at her before looking at the road again. "So whaddya think, you up for a count of GTA 'fore we hop the border?"

"Get a decent car an' I might be..."

"An' by decent y' mean...?"

"You tell me." She shrugs

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**Leon POV**

"Civic?" I suggest, I always have liked the car. "Jus' not a tricked out one?"

"Sure…"

"You got a color preference, chica?" I ask, taking the next exit off the freeway.

"Nissan…"

"Hate t' tell ya, but Nissan ain't a color…" I laugh, wondering if she's going delirious or some shit.

"My car, Le…"

"You wanna go back f'r your car?" I ask, not sure what exactly she means.

"Like we _got_ time…" she snaps at me.

"We'll get the cars later…" I nod, reassuring myself. I can't imagine my skyline sitting in an impound lot somewhere…I just can't. "So you wan' a Nissan 'stead of a civic?"

"Sure…"

"Demanding as fuck…" I mutter under my breath, braking quickly as I see a Costco to the right, changing lanes and pulling into the parking lot. "See anythin' catches your eye?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**Letty POV**

"Demanding as fuck…" he mutters under his breath, braking quickly as he sees a Costco to the right, changing lanes and pulling into the parking lot. "See anythin' catches your eye?"

I sit up, smacking him in the back of the head.

"I've always had a soft spot for mustangs..."

"What was _that_ for…?" he winces when I whack 'im.

"I am **not** demanding!" I snap, glaring at him. "Did you _hear_ what I said about the mustangs?"

"How could I hear _anything_ when I'm gettin' smacked upside the head?" he asks, pulling into a spot next to a black mustang. "How's this one?"

"Yes." I say instantly, flashing back to Dom and I fooling around in the backseat of his black mustang.

"Okay…" he slides out of the civic, trying to look cool as he checks out the mustang. "Looks good…no lo-jack, no alarm…Christ, people are fuckin' stupid…"

"You're gonna have t' do the honors, man…"

He looks around the parking lot, amazed that for once there aren't like twenty million people hanging around. Quickly, he jimmies the lock on the mustang.

I slump into the passenger seat as Leon keys the engine.

"Mexico here we come…"

"Yeah, man…" he laughs, pulling out of the lot, heading back towards the freeway.

As we pull out onto the freeway, I can't help wondering what happens next…when I'll see Dom again…

…if I'll ever see him again…

…he'd sent me and Leon ahead…

…anyone who knows Dom knows how he gets when he's angry…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**Leon POV**

"It's gonna be okay, chica..." I tell her, grinning a little as I put the 'Stang through its paces…it's not suped up like our usual cars, but it'll do.

"What if he doesn't come?" she asks, staring out the window of the car.

I glance over at her quickly before focusing on the road again.

"What, Dom? He's gonna come."

"What if he _**DOESN'T**_, Le? What if Spilner or _whatever-the-fuck-his-name-is_ arrests him and puts him back in jail? That would kill him, Leon…he CANT go back to prison. He **CANT**!"

I shrug a little, not quite sure what to say to her.

"Look…he's gonna be fine, okay? He's gonna find Jesse, Mia's gonna get Coyote sorted outta the hospital, an' they're all gonna be right b'hind us, 's soon as they can."

I have to believe this…I know I'll fall apart if I let myself consider the alternatives, and I have to be strong, take care of Letty, so I can't fall apart…

"We had a cop on the inside and we didn't even know it…he could be right fuckin' behind us waitin' to bust us at the border…"

"Y' don't think they woulda already picked us up, 'f that were true?" I ask, looking over at her quickly again.

"I don't know _what_ to believe anymore, Le…"

"I know, chica…" I murmur, sighing heavily. "Y' just gotta keep believin' it'll turn out okay…think positive…"


	2. No Fuckin' Way

**Chapter Two**

"Mia, _PLEASE_. Come with me. You'll be safer!"

"_What_, Dom? And just leave Vince here, alone in the hospital? No fucking way! It's not like the cops are looking for **me** anyway!"

"And what are you gonna do, just drive across the border when he _does_ get out?"

Mia shrugged, still glaring at her brother.

"Sure. Why not?"

"It's not that simple and we both know it!"

"I'll get Hector or somebody to help us out." Mia bit back.

"And the cop?"

"What. About. Him?" Mia growled, not wanting to think about Brian.

"What are you gonna do if he comes back here? Let him arrest V?"

"And why would he arrest Vince? He didn't arrest **YOU**…"

"I'm leaving tomorrow. If you're going with me I suggest you be ready to leave."

"I'm not going with you, Dom…" Mia muttered, turning to head toward the house.

"So that's it?" Dom roared. "You're just going to turn your back on me, on Letty?"

"When are you gonna get it through your thick head that the whole fucking world doesn't revolve around you, Dominic?" She turned back, shouting at him. "What the **fuck** were you thinking?"

"I was thinking YOU deserve BETTER!"

"Yeah, well…this _ISN'T_ better, Dom!" She scoffed at him.

"Mia. That was ONE time!"

"Yeah, and I cannot _believe_ you're trying to guilt me into going with you, that you want me to leave Vince hanging out to dry for YOUR mistake!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Letty… we need t'get you to the doctor, chica..." Leon said, nudging Letty as he climbed back into the car after checking into motel, trying to remember _why_ they'd picked this place.

"No. We stay here. We have to wait for Dom."

"Are you _serious_?" Leon stared at her, his mouth gaping. "No fuckin' way, girlie."

"Goddamnit, Leon! What part of _we __**wait**__ for Dominic_ didn't you get when he said it?"

"The part where you've probably got broken ribs an' god knows what other internal injuries and he'll fuckin' kill me if i let you _die_ 'cause we're waiting around for him instead of going to the hospital!" Leon retorted, glaring at her.

"We _wait_ for Dom. End of story."

"How about I take you to the hospital an' then _I_ come back an' wait for him?" Leon suggested.

"An' if he gets here before you get back?"

"Letty. Get real, would you?" Leon laughed. "He probably ain' even left LA yet!" He groaned, frustrated beyond belief.

"Fine."

"_Fine_?" Le echoed, sure he was imagining this.

"Leon!"

"WHAT?"

She gave him a look.

"You're gonna stay at the hospital, and I'll come back and wait for Dom, right…?" he asked, not bothering to mention what just occurred to him, _how the hell is she gonna get __**back**__ from the hospital?_

"And you get your ass back there when I call you, right?"

"Yeah." He muttered, thinking she must be in more pain than he'd thought, if she's not worrying that he would miss Dom on his way to or from the hospital the _second_ time around.

"A'right, then…let's go."


	3. Sex, Sex, andMore Sex!

**Chapter Three:**

**Letty POV**

Leon and I've been in this seedy hotel outside Rosarito for almost a week.

For a week, I've done nothing but sleep and dream about Dom.

I'm starting to worry about him…he should have been here _days_ ago.

It's been impossible to get hold of him. Fucker must have dumped his phone after things went shitty. I swear, every time the phone rings, I start thinking it's Dom.

But he may not _ever _come…

I'm sleeping _again_ when I hear knocking. I blow it off, thinking I'm just dreaming until I hear it again.

I'm wearing one of Dom's shirts that Mia hasn't had the chance to wash yet, so it still smells like him.

Every step I take towards the door is _painful_…_everything_ hurts since I flipped my car…

My hands are on my hips, eyebrows raised in expectation.

I'm not sure if I'm mad at him or just _relieved_ to see him. Either way, I'm totally speechless.

**Dom POV**

_Finally _I pull into the motel parking lot and climb out of the RoadRunner. I've switched cars half a dozen times since I left L.A., sure the cops were right behind me and not wanting to be traced.

I tried talking Mia into coming with me, but she wouldn't…insisted on staying in L.A. to keep an eye on Vince.

Think she's halfway hoping that fucking cop bastard will show up again, too…I stop for a second, eyes searching the parking lot, a little worried when I don't see the Honda _anywhere_.

Still, this is the place we all agreed to meet up at, if things went bad…

If Leon and Letty aren't here…if she was hurt worse than it looked…shit, I don't even want to think of the possibilities.

Finally, I head up to the room. Leon'd left a message at the house once, not many details other than that they were here. In room twenty seven. I knock on the door, my stomach in knots. I'm desperate to see Letty, to just hold her and never let go.

But shit…she'll probably try and deck me or somethin'…

Things ain't been great between us, lately…and things got so fucked up with this job…

I'm just about to give up, go down to the office and see if I can get some information…_anything_ to track them down, when the door opens and there she is, standing in front of me, wearing one of my shirts.

She just stares at me, and I don't quite know what to do…I can't read her, and it's weird…I usually can…

"You gonna lemme in…?" I shift a little from one foot to the other, clearing my throat before I see anything.

**NO POV**

She moved from the doorway, retreating back to the bed. It seemed like the only time she wasn't in pain anymore was when she was sleeping.

"Are you a'right…?" Dom asked, his tone concerned as he followed her into the room, standing beside the bed. "Where's Leon?"

"_No __sé y no me importa._" She muttered.

"He's supposed to be keeping an eye on you…" Dom muttered, sitting down on the bed, his hand carefully stroking her arm.

"I c'n take care'a myself…"

Dom sighed, not wanting to argue with her. He kicked off his shoes and shrugged out of his pants before sliding under the covers next to her.

"What…so you don't need me no more…?"

"I never said I don' need you…"

"If you c'n take care of y'rself…" Dom shrugged, leaning towards her and kissing her softly. "I need you, Lett….so fuckin' much, baby…"

"An' the heists…? Jesse…? V?"

"V's gonna be a'right…" Dom said quietly. "Jesse…they ain't sayin' too much yet, but it looks like he's gonna make it too…Mia's keepin' an eye on 'em…"

"Why'd we do it, Dom…? That last one…after we _told_ you it felt wrong…?"

"I just…" Dom's voice trailed off. He sighed heavily and shook his head. "It was all planned out…it w's s'posed t'be the last one…an' we never had trouble before…I should'a said no…should'a gone looking for Jesse. I'm sorry, Lett…I fucked up…"

She sighed and curled into him.

"I w's so fuckin' worried…that he took you…arrested you…"

"He let me go." Dom laughed, shaking his head. "Fucker _had _me, an' he let me go…"

"I owe th'fucker one…next time we see him…"

"Owe him _what_?" Dom asked, eyes narrowed.

"Whaddeverthafuck he wants…" Letty laughed. "He let you **go**."

"Long as he don't want _you_." Dom muttered. He leaned down and kissed her again, his mouth soft against hers.

"I wouldn' bone Blondie f'r _shit_."

"C'n I…?" he mumbled against her mouth, hands stroking her sides.

"D'pends what you want…." She kissed him back slowly.

"Lemme eat…?" His tongue teased her lips

"Mmh…" she laughed. "Yeah…'d be nice t'get licked, 'stead'a havin' t'finger myself off…"

"You been doin' much'a that…?" Dom asked, eyebrows rising as he smirked at her. his hands slid under her shirt.

"Maybe…" she laughed again. "When th'prono's good…"

"They got porn in this dump…?" Dom echoed as he leaned down to lick Letty's nipple. "Shit…might hafta stay here a while longer…"

"It's _yours_, you dork!" Letty laughed. "I threw it in with my shit when I packed!"

"Oh, _I'm _the dork?"Dom laughed back at her, his teeth teasing her nipple. "Why'd you pack _my_ porn?"

"Cause Leon threatened to burn it if I brought_ mine_."

Dom couldn't help but laugh, quickly moving back up to her mouth and kissing Letty soundly.

"I love you, Letty…"

"Love you, too…"

"I'll go find you some porn…" Dom murmured against her mouth. "If you want…must be _some_ kinda shit like that here…"

"It got you off b'fore…" Letty teased.

"_You _got me off." He muttered back, shaking his head. He rolled his eyes before going back to Letty's tits, licking her nipple.

"Uh-huh…" Letty snickered before getting serious. "You bite those I'ma castrate you.

He looked up at her, brows furrowed.

"What…you decide you don't like bitin' no more or something?"

"Did you not notice the bruises all over my tits?"

"You got bruises everywhere, baby…"

"Yeah, well, it ain't nice to bite _those_ spots."

"A'right…no bitin'." Dom murmured, laughing a little. "Shit, thought you were gonna say you're knocked up…"

**Letty POV**

"A'right…no bitin'." Dom murmurs, laughing a little. "Shit, thought you were gonna say you're knocked up…"

I literally freeze underneath him.

"Whassamatter…?" he asks me when I freeze up. He comes back to kiss my lips, his eyes searching mine.

"Baby…" I say nervously.

"What…?" His hand strokes my cheek as he kisses me again. "'s okay, Lett…just tell me…"

"I…Leon an' me…we went to a clinic back in Tijuana…they pissed me…" I say slowly. "An…it came up positive…"

"Wha's that mean…?" he asks me. His hands move down over my belly, his touch light. "'Re you tellin' me…"

"Yes t'Tijuana, I don' know t'before Race Wars…they didn' say how far, only that I sh'd stop drinking, smoking…the _fun_ stuff…an' start takin' pre-natal vitamins or something…."

**NO POV**

"We're havin' a baby." Dom said, his tone awed. His hands lightly stroked Letty's belly as he kissed her softly again.

"I'ma be big as hell…" she laughed against his mouth."

"You're gonna be beautiful…" Dom murmured, kissing her again. His hand moved down between her thighs, stroking her.

"Yeah, t'you, maybe…" Letty laughed, "t'me, I'ma be a bigass chick!"

Dom just shook his head and kissed her again before moving down her body.

"I love you…" he mumbled against her belly before sliding even further down, moving between her legs, lowering his mouth to her core, lightly licking.

Letty growled lowly, her body tingling as Dom licked at her.

"Marry me…" Dominic said, not even sure if Letty would hear him. He spread her with one hand, thrusting his tongue into her.

"What?" She grunted, not understanding him.

He just grunted back at her, sucking harder, his tongue thrust as far inside as he could reach.

"Dominic…" she groaned. "Wha'd you just say?"

He pulled back, looking up at her from between her legs, juices dripping down his chin.

"Marry me." He repeated, louder this time. It wasn't how he thought it would happen, but…it seemed right. Shit, he and Letty had never done things the _normal_ way the entire time they'd been together.

"Yes…" she said, laughing. "Yes!"

He nodded, grinning at her before going back to her puss, his tongue licking her clit, slowly pushing two fingers into her.

She moaned, loudly, when he pushed his fingers into her.

His tongue moved faster against her, his fingers thrusting at a fast, relentless pace.

"God, Dominic…" she groaned, almost whining. "Please…"

Dominic grunted, taking her clit between his teeth, sucking at it harder, pushing a third finger into her.

"Oh fuck…" Letty cried out, her hips jumping against his mouth. "'m close…"

He bit lightly.

"Dominic…" she begged. "Please…so close…"

With that, Dominic began an all out assault on her, his tongue working furiously against her clit, his fingers thrusting quick and hard into her, pushing ever closer to the edge.

Her back arched, and she screamed as her body writhed in pleasure, her orgasm rushing over her.

Dominic groaned in satisfaction, feeling her spasming underneath him. He slowed, for just a few moments, letting her relax a little, his fingers stilling inside her, before his tongue went wild against her clit again, knowing just how to force her into another orgasm.

She whined loudly, her body still tingling from orgasm, but knowing Dominic wouldn't relent until she'd come again.

He growled against her clit, alternating slow licks with quick bites and furious sucking, pulling his fingers away from her, thrusting two then three into her ass, using her own wetness as lube.

The three fingers thrusting into her, coupled with his quick and furious biting and sucking at her clit drove her over the edge and into orgasm a second time.

Slowly, he crawled up her body, settling himself beside her, one arm wrapped round her, carefully pulling her against him, his cock rock-hard and weeping precum.

_He wanted her so badly_.

"D'you think…" he muttered under his breath, mentally cursing himself for even asking. She was hurt _and _she was carrying his child…

She moaned, nodding slowly. She knew he wanted her.

"How d'you need it t'be not t'hurt…?" he asked softly.

"I'll tell you if you're hurting me…" she murmured, nuzzling his neck.

"Yeah..? You gonna be alright with me on top of ya?" he asked, quickly nipping he ear.

She nodded.

"You're not _that_ heavy." She laughed.

"Yeah, when your ribs ain't busted an' you ain' bruised like shit." Dom muttered, shaking his head as he pushed her legs further apart, moving between them.

He sighed in pleasure as he sank into her.

"'ve missed you…so much…" She softly moaned.

"Missed you too…" he mumbled, kissing her, sucking her lower lip. He thrust into her, not fast but not slow, focused on nothing but the feel of her, hot and wet around his cock.

"I love you…" she whispered. "We made a baby…" Her voice was awed.

"Yeah…when d'you think it happened…?"

"I don' know…" She wrapped her arms around him, slowly and softly stroking his back.

"They couldn' tell you how far you are…?" He groaned as she stroked his back, thrusting just a little harder into her.

"W's a Mexican clinic…'s not like we're in the states…"

"Need'a get you to a real doctor…" he grunted, gradually getting closer and closer to release.

"D'you think it's safe…?" Letty asked, her fingers stroking his neck now. "T'go back…?"

He shrugged, sighing.

"I dunno…I dunno what he told the cops…but…he could'a arrested me, an' he didn't…still…'f he could'a saved himself by throwin' us under the bus…I don' see why he wouldn't…"

"But they're still looking for you…?" she asked, but she didn't really want to know the answer.

Dominic shrugged, falling silent. He pressed as close to her as he could get, hips thrusting faster as he started to come, rolling onto his side after, instead of simply collapsing on top of her like normal.


End file.
